Omegle is bad
by demonprincess17
Summary: Kurt logs on to Omegle. Based off of the many Omegle conversations I've had.


**-Based off of the many Omegle conversations I've not mine.-**

Kurt Hummel is bored. And Kurt Hummel is not often bored. Ever since school ended, Kurt has had nothing to do. Sure, he's been writing his Pippa Middleton musical, but other than that, nothing. It doesn't help that everyone else seems to have something to do. Blaine is busy, working at Six Flags. Finn managed to get a job as an assitantant coach for a pee-wee football team. Mercedes has been distant, claiming her sister is sick. Kurt knows she actually wants to spend some time with Sam, before everyone finds out that they're dating. The rest of the New Directions have summer jobs, or are out of town. Kurt is undeniably alone. So, he does what any bored teenager would; he surfs the web. Facebook and Twitter are fun, but one can only re-read the same posts before they lose any real meaning, and become emotionless blobs. Tumblr is great, but some of the things on there greatly disturb Kurt. YouTube can only go so far, before even the Tony Award performance of "Defying Gravity" is old. Kurt has just about given up, when he sees a link to some site called Omegle. It's one of those anonymous chat sites, and Kurt figures a little chat can't hurt. The first person wrote:

**Stranger: Female, 18, horny. You?**

And Kurt quickly ends the conversation. Why would anyone put that online? The next conversation starts with 

**Stranger: Hi! ****ASL?**

Kurt has no idea what ASL means, so he types his name into the chat box.

**Stranger: Age?**

Kurt types it in. It is followed by:

**Stranger: M/F?**

Kurt replies that he is male. There is a minute of waiting, until the Stranger ends the conversation.

"This is going nowhere." Kurt sighs. He's about to turn off the computer, when,

**Stranger: Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson**

Appears on the screen

**You: Blaine! It's Kurt! **

**Stranger: Kurt? What are you doing on Omegle?**

**You: I'm bored. But you could come over, and then I'd be less bored...**

**Stranger: Oooh. I'm liking the sound of that. Are you alone?**

**You: Yeah...**

**Stranger: Perfect**

**You: Blaine?**

**Stranger: Do ya think I'm sexy?**

**You: Um...**

**Stranger: When I get you alone... Mmm**

**You: Blaine, you're scaring me**

**Stranger: I'll be there soon. **

And the conversation ended. Kurt was worried. What was Blaine planning on doing? He quickly shut off his computer, and went downstairs to wait for Blaine.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, a knock came on the door. Kurt answered it, and Blaine came in.<p>

"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled, and kissed him lightly.

"Hey.. What was all that about?"

"What was what about?" Blaine asked, as he led Kurt over to the couch.

"The whole Omegle thing. After you said you were coming over, the conversation got really awkward." Kurt gulped, as Blaine stroked his arm.

"I didn't say anything after I said I was coming over." Blaine looked at Kurt, confused.

"But... You asked me if I thought you were sexy, then you said that when... When you get me alone..." Kurt's voice faltered, and he looked at Blaine.

"What? I- Wes." Blaine growled. "He stole my phone. He must have written that, and then he logged off before I could do anything." Blaine looked at Kurt reassuringly. "Kurt, I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable." Blaine smiled at him. Kurt nodded, and snuggled into Blaine's arms.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

><p>Five days later, Kurt was once again bored out of his mind. He tried writing some more of his musical, but he couldn't get past the part about her high school days. Kurt turned on his laptop, and opened up Omegle. <p>

**Stranger: Hi**

**You: Hello**

**Stranger: You M/F?**

**You: Male**

**Stranger: Female. Horny?**

Kurt quickly ended the conversation. Were all horny girls out to find him? He started a new conversation with his name.

**You: Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel **

**Stranger: I am Faiz, from Indonesia. **

**You: That's awesome **

**Stranger: Where is you are from?**

**You: Ohio**

** Stranger: That is far **

**You: Yeah **

**Stranger: How old is you?**

** You: 17**

**Stranger: You in high school?**

**You: Yeah**

**Stranger: You visit Indonesia?**

**You: I've never been before, but I'd like to someday. If Blaine comes with me**

**Stranger: Who is Blaine? Your GF?**

**You: My boyfriend actually**

**Stranger: You are gay?**

**You: Yes**

**Stranger: You parents Ok with it?**

**You: With me being gay? Of course. **

**Stranger: And Blaine parents?**

**You: Not so much. They don't really... Approve **

**Stranger: You love?**

**You: Blaine? Yes **

**Stranger: Blaine love you?**

**You: Yes**

**Stranger: You get married. Come to Indonesia**

** You: That sounds nice. **

The conversation ended. Kurt was grinning widely, pleased at the thought that some stranger in Indonesia wanted him and Blaine to get married, and come to Indonesia. The next few conversations found people ending the conversation as soon as Kurt typed his name. But then success hit again.

**You: Hello my name is Kurt Hummel **

**Stranger: Well, my name is Rachel Berry, soon to be Broadway star**

**You: Keep dreaming Berry **

**Stranger:So, what are you doing?**

"Kurt! You home? Blaine is here with me!" Finn called from downstairs.

**You: Finn and Blaine just got home. Wanna come over?**

**Stranger: Finn? Yes! **

**You: Ok. We're gonna do dinner and a movie. Wear something nice**

**Stranger: Ok. **

And the conversation ended. 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Rachel was wearing a purple dress, and matching black flats.

"Hi! Come in. The guys are in the living room." Kurt led Rachel inside.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" She asked, sitting next to Finn.

"Thor!" Finn and Blaine said at the same time.

"No." Rachel said.

"I suggest Bridesmaids." Kurt said. Rachel nodded.

"Oh, that's like Hangover, but with chicks?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I think." Kurt stared at him.

"Ooh, yeah! That one!" Finn grinned.

"I wanted to see Thor..." Blaine pouted.

"Sorry babe. You've been outvoted." Kurt smiled apologetically at him, and the four left for their dinner at Breadstix.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Kurt was once again on Omegle. This time though, he had a purpose. He was looking for Blaine. About one week ago, Blaine had asked Kurt to come with him to a basketball game. Kurt had declined, saying he'd rather stay at home than watch tall, sweaty men try to throw an orange ball into a net. Blaine had said that he understood. The next day, Kurt texted Blaine, and asked him how the game had gone. He didn't get a reply until two days later, a simple "good." Kurt was confused. Blaine was usually more articulate. Maybe he was busy. Kurt knew that Blaine's job at Six Flags really took up a lot of time and energy. He didn't let Blaine's text bother him. Until the next day, when Mercedes texted him, and told him she saw Blaine at Breadstix with some strange blond guy. According to Mercedes, they seemed to be very intimate, and Blaine was smiling and laughing the entire time. Kurt texted Blaine. No response. He Facebooked him. No response. Kurt then logged onto Omegle. He knew Blaine liked the website. And Kurt had to find Blaine.<p>

**You: Blaine?**

**Stranger: Trevor?**

**You: No, its Kurt... Who's Trevor?**

**Stranger: My boyfriend. **

**You: Well, Blaine is my boyfriend **

**Stranger: I'm Blaine? **

**You... You can't be serious!**

**Stranger: I am dead serious. You think I would lie to you, the way you lied to me?**

**You: Blaine, why are you saying this?**

**Stranger: ...**

**You: Blaine. Please**

**Stranger: I hate you**

**You: No. No you love me. I love you. **

**Stranger: Liar**

**You: Blaine. What did I do? What did I say?**

**Stranger: You left**

**Stranger: And Trevor stayed**

**You: I never left. **

**Stranger: What did you do wrong?**

**You: I don't know. I didn't do anything!**

**Stranger: Exactly. **

**You: Blaine.. Why?**

**Stranger: Why what? Why have I finally realized the truth about you? That you are a liar, and pathetic, and I'm a thousand times better than you ever will be? That I deserve someone who can give what I desire?**

**You: You could have told me...**

**Stranger: It's over **

**You: You're breaking up over OMEGLE!**

And suddenly, Blaine was gone. The conversation ended. Kurt stared at the screen, eyes wide. He tried to make sense of what had happened, but the only explanation was that Blaine had broken up with him. Blaine had left him, and hadn't had the decency to say it to his face. He was a coward, hiding behind a computer screen. Kurt screamed, and slammed his laptop shut. He collapsed on his bed, sobbing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt's phone buzzed. The ID said Blaine. Kurt flung his cell across the room.<p>

"Hey Kurt, what's going on?" Finn asked, as he cane into the room. He saw Kurt's tear-reddened eyes, and his phone lying in his dirty clothes across the room.

"Oh man. What happened. Who do I have to kill?" Finn sat next to Kurt, who sobbed.

"Blaine broke up with me last night. Over Omegle."

"He what? That rat bastard. He is dead. You wait Kurt. Puck, and Sam and I. We're gonna go down to that Warbler's house, and beat the living crap out of him! Seriously, through Omegle? That's low." Finn patted Kurt's shoulder awkwardly, trying to comfort sobbed even harder, and clung to Finn's shirt.

"Why? Why would he just- just do that? He loved me." Kurt whimpered.

"Hey. It's ok. I promise, it'll be fine." Finn tried to comfort Kurt.

"No! No, it's not ok! It's not gonna be fine! He broke up with me Finn! Through an anonymous chat-site! I hate him! I hate his face, and his hair, and his stupid hair, and him. I hate him! Why did he do it? Why?" Kurt sobbed again, collapsing in a heap of tears on Finn's shoulder."Ask him. Before you kill him for me. Ask him why he did it." Kurt whispered.

"Ok." Finn said. They sat together for a while, until Kurt got up.

"I need to get ready. The girls are coming over later." He said, walking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"He just broke up with you! Just like that?" Tina asked, wide eyed. Kurt just nodded, sniffing.<p>

"That boy is dead." Mercedes vowed. The other girls nodded.

"Finn, and the rest of the guys already went to his house. They're probably there now. Hopefully beating him to a pulp." Kurt said, wiping at his tears.

"Good. And when they're done, I'll whirl him in a blender, and drink him for breakfast." Mercedes said.

"Thanks 'Cedes." Kurt smiled. Just then the guys came in. Puck and Sam had Blaine between them, each holding onto one arm.

"What is he doing here?" Santana moved over to the guys. Kurt glared at Blaine, while the other girls circled around him.

"He wants to explain to Kurt." Puck sneered.

"Tell him to leave." Lauren glared at Blaine.

"No. Let him explain. This should be good." Kurt sat down.

"Kurt. The other day, online. That wasn't me. That was Trevor."

"Oh! So you had him break up with me for you?"

"No! Remember how I told you that Wes stole my phone? He lost it. I haven't been able to find it, until this morning. I saw everything, Kurt. Trevor is this guy, who goes to Dalton. He's had a crush on me since I transferred, but I never really liked him back. He stole my phone out of Wes' bag. He was the one who said all of those things. Kurt, I would never ignore you. I would never, ever break up with you, especially not through Omegle. Please. Believe me." Blaine looked at Kurt, pleading.

."What about that guy Mercedes saw you with at Breadstix?"

"That was my cousin, Phil. We're really close. He's like my brother." Blaine explained.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Kurt asked, warily.

"Check your phone." Blaine responded. Kurt turned to Rachel.

"It's in the dirty clothes hamper."Rachel nodded, and went to get it. As soon as Kurt had it, he opened it. There was one message, from Blaine.

_I love you.- Blaine_

Kurt read it. Suddenly his phone buzzed again.

_I'm sorry.- Blaine_

And again.

_I love you- Blaine_

And suddenly, over and over again.

_I love you- Blaine_

_I'm sorry- Blaine_

_I love you- Blaine_

_I'm sorry- Blaine_

_I love you- Blaine_

_I'm sorry.- Blaine_

Kurt's tears flowed freely now, and he looked up at Blaine, who was texting him.

"Blaine. Stop." He said.

"Not until you believe me." Blaine continued to text him.

"Blaine."

"I love you. I'm sorry." Blaine continued to text Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt leapt up, and tackled Blaine, hugging his neck.

"I love you too! I forgive you!" Kurt sobbed, smiling. Blaine looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You sure?" He asked. In response, Kurt kissed him.

"I am never going on Omegle again." Kurt said, as they broke apart.

"Agreed." Blaine smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again.

**-The moral of the story? Omegle is bad. And it lies. Even if it is addictive-**


End file.
